


always

by planetundersiege



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/F, Face-Sitting, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, climaxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The princess’ cheeks turned bright red at the proposal.





	always

“Ah… Adora.”

Glimmer let out a small whimper of pleasure as she felt Adora run a trail of quick kisses down her stomach. She felt ticklish, yet powerful. Adora seemed to know her ways, as she used her hands to caress Glimmer’s naked body, while pressing those gentle kisses exactly where Glimmer wanted them.

The princess moaned, and Adora continued, and soon found herself by Glimmer’s entrance. She gave her clit a quick kiss, causing her to moan, before she quickly ran her tongue over Glimmer’s labia, before pulling away.

“Ah… Adora.”

Adora gave Glimmer a smile, before she turned around, letting her back touch the bed, the ceiling the only thing in her vision.

“Glimmer, sit on my face. Now.”

The princess’ cheek turned bright red at the proposal, and she swore her heart skipped a beat. Hearing Adora say that out loud, made something in Glimmer just… want to let loose.

Yet, she was a bit nervous.

“But Adora, what if I’m too heavy and I crush you? I don’t wanna suffocate you.”

Laugh.

“Trust me Glimmer, that’s not going to happen. I’ll prove it. Please, come here.”

“Okay, I trust you.”

Glimmer moved towards her lover, and carefully positioned herself over Adora’s head, and immediately let out a moan as she felt her warm tongue enter her wet opening. Adora caught her in a trance, the pleasure growing at every second. Glimmer but her lip and closed her eyes, feeling her breathing get ragged as Adora worked her magic.

Not long after, she climaxed, rolling over in bed, to be greater by a smiling Adora.

“You see, you didn’t crush me. I hope I made you feel good.”

Her cheeks reddened once again, as she felt warm in the entirety of her body, in a relaxing way.

“You did. I love you Adora.”

“I love you too Glimmer, I always will.”


End file.
